Spanish Lullaby
by rubydesires
Summary: When Beetlejuice meets a beaten teenage boy, he decides to stay with him and keep him safe.   crappy summary is crappy
1. Prologue

**AN:** Gay title is gay. xD Lol yeah yeah yeah, I'm starting another one. BUT THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT! (And may or may not become a slash…it depends on what you guys want - And that right there was supposed to have a strike through it but ff is a rawr and won't let me.) So I hope you guys like Reno. I love him.

**XxXxX**

He didn't feel like going to school. So he didn't. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would care. His uncle certainly didn't. But it wasn't like he had anything else to do. There wasn't much. He had a job down at the gas station, but today was his day off. So he walked to the broken wall outside of the village. There were broken bottles, cigarette butts, things he didn't even wanna touch.

The Latino sixteen year old kept his hands in the pockets of his worn jeans as he walked down the road, head down. The sun was warm on his bare back and he kept his mind focused on the heat. As soon as he got to his destination, he hopped up on the wall and pulled the crushed carton of cigarettes out of his back pocket, along with the lighter. The boy scowled. He only had three left. He'd stop by the gas station on his way home to get a few more packs. But for now, he'd smoke what he had.

And the day had been rather uneventful until he had gotten home. He'd misjudged, and now he had a black eye. He lay on the blanket that was his bed, listening to his uncle swear at the radio. He remembered when he used to cry. But that never happened anymore. If he cried, his uncle would just hit him harder.

He hadn't been aware that he had fallen asleep until he had woken up and the silver light of the moon through his window had splashed on his body. There was also an old piece of paper on the dirt floor next to him. He picked it up and held it in the light, trying to read it. He spoke better English than he could read, and some of the words were unfamiliar. But he could read "trouble with the living" just fine. He sounded out the rest of it, his voice barely a whisper. Then he blinked, looking at the letter combinations of the last word, repeated three times. They were strange and he had no idea how to handle them. But then the letters changed.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice?"

**XxXxX**

**AN:** aaaaaand that's all for now.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Look! Another chapter! Lol and you find out the kid's name. Yaaay! Also…there's some ideologically sensitive content in this chapter. You'll never see the act because I simply can't write that. I love my little Latino too much to do that.

**XxXxX**

Betelgeuse was bored. So bored, that if he was still alive…he'd be dead. Seeing as he was already dead, he was just really bored. Like the kind of bored where you just wanna take a pair of scissors and jab them repeatedly into your eyes because it will give you something to do. But for some reason, Betel couldn't find the scissors. So instead he searched his pockets for a cigarette. He couldn't find one. He found every goddamn thing else no problem, but the goddamn cancer stick was evading him.

"Son of a bitch," he said, shoulder deep in one of the pockets of his jacket. "If I was lookin' fer anythin' else, I'd find those damn things no problem." He huffed. That just wasn't gonna work. He'd have to go get some, then. At least that would give him something to do for a moment.

Betel was walking down the street when he felt the summons. The blonde scowled. He didn't want to mess with any breathers right now. He wanted a fucking smoke, dammit! But it wasn't as if he could just say "no, try again later". So his shoulders slumped as his body was jerked through the worlds. He didn't bother with theatrics. He was just gonna get it, get her done, and go away.

He wasn't sure why he expected someone who knew what they were doing. He knew he wasn't expecting some kid lying on a dirt floor.

"Uh…hi?"

The kid gave a startled gasp, rolling over and getting into a defensive crouch. Betel blinked, staring at the golden eyes surprisingly bright in the darkness. The kid stared right back, more than a little scared. He said something that Betel didn't understand.

"Kid, I don't understand."

The kid sat back on his heels, doing a wonderful impression of a frog. "American?" he asked, voice thick with an accent.

"Uh, British, actually."

"You don't sound like one."

"Because I haven't lived in England for so long. I've been around enough Americans, I've lost my accent." Betel grinned. "Bu' I can easily slip back in."

"Don't. It's harder for me to understand."

"Sure, thing, kid." They were silent for a moment before Betel decided to get this over with. "So what do ya want?"

"…what do you mean?"

"Ya summoned me. Why?"

Betel could tell the kid had no idea what he was talking about, but they heard a noise outside his room and the kid made a dive for his makeshift bed. Betel went invisible and stayed in the corner as an older man entered the room. Betel watched as he knelt next to the kid, putting his hand on the young Latino's shoulder. He was talking, and Betel had no idea what he was saying. But the meaning was clear enough. He was sorry for something, and the kid wasn't responding. The man trailed his hand down the kid's arm that wigged the ghost out. That was just not normal. He said a few more things, and the kid looked up at him over his shoulder. The moonlight hit his face and that was when Betel could see the dark bruising around his eye. The kid said something in response and finally the older man left. The kid's eyes flicked around the room for a moment, and Betel rematerialized so he could see him.

"Who was that?"

"Diego. My uncle."

"Where are yer parents?"

The kid said something that sounded like _muerto_. Then he said, "Gone."

"Hmm…and what's yer name?"

"Reno."

Betel grinned again. "'Allo, Reno. You can call me Betel. And I am gonna be yer personal protector. Yer not gonna have to worry about yer uncle anymore."

**XxXxX**

**AN:** Kick his ass, Betel. Oh, and there will not be slash. But there will be a bromance! xD


End file.
